


[vidlet] Fame

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [9]
Category: Double Happiness (1994)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wants to become an Academy Award-winning actress, is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/gifts).



> David Bowie, "Fame."
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.
> 
> NB: all of the vidlets in this series were _supposed_ to be for fandoms that had been requested-but-not-vidded in Festivids. I learned after go-live that china-shop made [Hardest Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/260588), an excellent vid about Jade Li and her father, for Festivids 2010. I am very sorry I missed that vid when I was making these, but I am very glad to have discovered it since!

**Lyrics:**

Fame, fame, fame, fame, (etc.)... fame!


End file.
